Authentication schemes can vary greatly in nature and complexity. An authentication scheme can be as simple as a username/password combination. Authentication schemes be complex in the form of dual/cascading authentication with multi-factor credentials and challenge response iterations, certificate/PKI schemes and biometrics. Handling these varying authentication schemes in an enterprise can be challenging.